Rot, Arrogante
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: Soi Fon falls against Barragan's true form. A short little thing I came up with while reading the latest manga chapter. Contains gratuitous use of Spanish. Spoilers for manga chapter 356, "Tyrant of Skulls". Also, kicks to the crotch - a comedy staple.


**Rot, Arrogante **

**A Bleach Fanfic **

**by**

**EvilFuzzy9**

**This is an experimental oneshot, Also, for some reason I make Espadas bilingual, and I demonstrate this by having them repeat certain sentences and phrases in Spanish. Do you think it's too much?**

* * *

Soi Fon stared at Barragan in confusion._'What the Hell is going on...!-?' _She had just attempted to kick the decrepit Espada, only to find her blows slowing down each time she got near him. _'It's not like the force of his spiritual energy is slowing me down... My own body is getting slower...!'_ She panted as she tried to steady herself. _'Can he control gravity...? Or is it some sort of power that directly controls my muscles...!-?'_

Barragan suddenly spoke up. "Don't you get it? _¿No lo comprendes?_" he asked, half incredulous, half amused, "You seem unsure as to what my powers are," He said, the gaze of his good eye piercing Soi Fon.

Soi Fon glared at him, her face like a mask.

Inside, Barragan felt the urge to rip the girl's face off. He hated people who tried to act tough but couldn't back it up. Part of him envied Halibel, who seemed to be facing a genuinely cunning foe, but another part of him wanted to throw the female Espada down and ravish her - that damned _resurrección_ of hers always got him going. "The Espadas," he continued, "each embody _un aspecto de la muerte._"

Soi Fon's eyes widened in shock and her glare weakened, this man was having a strange effect on her... And what was he getting at...?

"There are the ten reasons people die. Each Espada's power reflects this," he explained, "_Hay diez razones que las gentes mueren. La energía de cada espada refleja esto_."

Soi Fon felt her knees go weak as Barragan began listing the Aspects of Death.

"Loneliness," An image of the lax Primera Espada, Stark, flashed before Barragan's eyes. "_Soledad_."

"Sacrifice," Halibel, the protective Tercera Espada. "_Sacrificio._"

"Nihilism," Ulquiorra Cifer, the insufferable Cuarta Espada. "_Nihilismo_."

"Despair," the warmongering Quinta Espada, Nnoitra Jiruga. "_Desesperación_."

"Destruction," Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. " _Destrucción_."

"Intoxication," he recalled the off-kilter Séptima Espada, Zommari Leroux. "_Intoxicación_."

"Madness," the Octava Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz, infamous among the Arrancar for his eccentricities. "_Locura_."

"Greed," the original Novena Espada with the unpronouncable name, Aaroniero Arruruerie. "_Avaricia_."

"Rage," he envisioned the vicious leer of the Cero Espada, Yammy Riyalgo. "_Rabia_."

Soi Fon felt her insides tighten anxiously - it was like she had Hell Butterflies in her stomach.

"And my aspect is Old Age - _Edad Avanzada_," Barragan pointed at the Second Division Captain as he spoke. "_Edad Avanzada _means _Tiempo_," he continued, "It is the most powerful and inevitable aspect of death. Everyone must face it sometime - _cada gente debe hacerle frente alguna vez_."

Soi Fon's eyes widened in shock. Could it be true?

Barragan lowered his hand. "_Miras_," he commanded.

He suddenly vanished from her sight, only to pass her and put his hand on her left arm. '_How--?_' she thought in a moment of horror before reflexively leaping up out of the Espada's reach.

Barragan turned his head slightly to look up at her, the same bored look on his face. "_Con un solo tacto, puedo envejecer sus huesos_," he stated calmly, "With nothing more than a touch, I can age your very bones."

Soi Fon gasped, noticing that her left arm was at an odd angle, moving with inertia rather than intent. '_It's broken--_' she realized numbly. "No way...!" she shouted, "That's impossible...!

"_No lo comprendes_." Barragan said gruffly, "That is what death is," He hefted up his zanpakuto with ease, flipping it right side up. "And from now until this battle over," he growled, "there will not be one single thing your mind can fathom."

Soi Fon gazed, transfixed, at the slitted eye between the two blades of the axe-shaped soul cutter. Even as she felt his spiritual energy rising and strengthening in prelude to his resurrection, she could not bring herself to move. There was a kind of macabre beauty to the whole affair.

"_Descompones_," Barragan rumbled as he was swallowed up by a black veil erupting from the head of his battle-axe, "_Arrogante, Gran Emperador del Cráneo_!"

Soi Fon's awe quickly gave way to terror as the darkness coalesced on the crowned Espada's body, transforming him and covering him in a flowing cloak, blacker than a moonless, starless night. She beheld the crowned skull in its gloriously horrific raiments, and she screamed.

That icy embrace was the last thing she knew for a long while.

* * *

"Hmph," Barragan grumbled, "She is already _inconsciente_. Bah. _Ella no fue divertida_ - she was not any fun. Where can I find a stronger opponent?" He wondered aloud.

"Right here," he heard a feminine voice say.

"_¿Quién es?_ Who is it?" Barragan asked.

"It is I," the voice replied before kicking the skeletal Espada in the groin.

Barragan suddenly felt like a mountain made of lead had fallen on him. To be more specific, like a mountain made of lead had fallen tip-first onto his testicles. "Ouch! _¡Mis joyas de corona preciosas!_" he yelped.

"That's what you get for attacking my cute subordinate," the voice lectured, now harsh and venomous.

Barragan looked for the source of the voice. What he saw terrified him. "No.... Not-not Yoruichi Shihōin!_ ¡No!_"

Yoruichi grinned sadistically. "Bankai."

"EEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Well, it looks like, in the battle between the Wasp and Arrogance, Arrogance wins. But the Goddess trumps Arrogance any time. The first scene belongs to Tite Kubo, but I'm the one who had the idea to list the aspects in Spanish.**

**And I suppose your asking, "What's Yoruichi's bankai, EvilFuzzy9?" Well, my answer to that, is this: the level above her shikai.**

**Ain't I a stinker?  
**

**R&R and TTFN!  
**


End file.
